VMP
by Dulce-Airs
Summary: [UA] —Dile adiós a tu vida cotidiana. —¡No! ¡Me niego a obedecerte! ¡Largate ahora mismo, no te quiero ver! —Sera mejor que te calles y me hagas caso. ... Todo era normal y perfecto hasta que el decidió hacer aparición en su vida y arruinarla por completo.
1. Chapter 01

_N/A— Antes que nada advirtió que es mi segunda obra escrita en primera persona. Por lo tanto estoy segura que la narración va a hacer un asco, pero espero les gusté la historia, :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _»" V.M.P "«_

 _._

.

 **Chapter 01**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mire con molestia la forma tan brusca en la que Jack golpeteaba varias veces la pantalla de mi celular, la cual aseguraba que no tardaría demasiado en romperse si el seguía así.

—Para de fruncir el ceño, Amu. —me reprendió mientras mantenía su vista fija en el teléfono. —A este paso, te arrugaras la cara antes de lo necesario.

—¿Y eso me debe importar, por qué? —eleve una ceja con molestia, al ver como el negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiró. —¿Vez?, a mi no me importa para nada eso. Así que déjame en paz de una vez, Jackson.

Bufo, antes de golpear con más fuerza la pantalla y hacer que soltara un leve pitido.

—¡Cuanto amor! —ironize, recibiendo entre mis manos mi pertenencia.

—Callate y ve la película. Después agradeceme por haber reparado tu móvil. —ordenó, antes de meterse un puño grande de palomitas a la boca.

Él estaba consciente de que jamás le agradecería, ya que nunca tuve la necesidad de agradecer por algo o siquiera disculparme. No por nada Jackson y yo nos conocíamos desde la guardería. Su familia era como la mía; por lo tanto eramos lo demasiado cercanos para saber todos los defectos y cosas ocultas que guardábamos cada uno, ante la presencia de otras personas. Así que teóricamente hablando, podría decirse que somos como hermanos.

 _Oh, pero enserio cuanta confianza tenía él, para no lavar su ropa sucia._

—O quitas tu ropa putrefacta de aquí, o te aseguro que llamó en estos momentos a tu mamá. —entre cerré los ojos, sintiendo el asqueroso olor que se filtraba por mis fosas nasales. Llegando a provocar un leve asco en mi sistema. Asqueroso.

—No seas nenita, —rodeo su brazo sobre mis hombros, haciendo que por poco vomitara al sentir sus pelos axilares sobre mi piel descubierta. —después de todo. Tu estas acostumbrada a este chiquero que tengo de cuarto.

—Tristemente tienes razón. —suspire antes de acostarme en el sofá. —Maldición, quita esa peste de película.

Me estremecí al sentir como presionaba su axila sobre mi hombro.

—Amu. Deberías parar de ser tan fresa. —arrugue la nariz ante sus palabras. Idiota.

Presione con algo de fuerza su estomago bajo mi dedo, haciendo que soltara un quejido. Se lo merecía.

Abrió la boca apunto de decir algo en mi contra pero se vio interrumpido al ver como su madre entraba al cuarto.

—Amu, cariño. —asentí en dirección hacia a ella. —Me ha llamado Layad, dice que deberías regresar pronto. —frunci el ceño. Maldición ¿porqué el siempre tiene que decirme que hacer? —Que te quiere ver en una hora en la casa.

 _¿Casa?, desde cuando la mansión en donde vivo es una simple casa._

—Genial. —gruñó Jack por lo bajo mientras cubría sus ojos con uno de sus brazos. —Ahora tendré que llevarte yo y soportar el mal genio de ese viejo.

—¡Oye! —le reprendió su madre robandome las palabras de la boca. —¿Donde sacaste esa forma de dirigirte hacia tus mayores?, porque debo decirte que el señor Layad es una gran persona. —arquee una ceja hacia su dirección. —Me refiero a que como adulto es el mejor, por lo tanto dejen de verme así Jackson y Amu.

—Okay, okay. —murmullo Jack acostándose más en el sofá. —Pero tengo una duda. ¿Tengo que llevarla yo hasta haya?

—Quiero suponer que si. —mencionó enroscando un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos. —Porque no escuché que dijera que alguien iba a venir por ella... —se vio interrumpida al escuchar el claxon de un auto afuera. —o tal vez si lo dijo. Jackson acompañala y llega a tiempo para irte a dormir.

—Si, si mamá. —se levantó del sillón jalandome del brazo para que siguiera el ritmo de sus apresurados pasos. —Nos vemos luego. —beso su mejilla mientras pasábamos por la entrada de la sala. —¡Apurate Amu!

—Lo que sea. —rodé los ojos fastidiada ante su actitud. Siempre se comportaba así cuando mandaban a alguien por mi. —Adiós señora.

—Adiós cariño, espero volver a verte pronto por aquí. —se acerco a mi antes de desordenar un poco mi cabello y poner un beso sobre mi frente. —Mandale mis saludos a tu familia.

—Si. —asentí, antes de enfocar mi atención en la televisión que seguía pasando esa aburrida película en blanco y negro.

Me gire de manera rápida al sentir como Jack daba jalones más fuertes a mi brazo, provocando que desviara mi atención del televisor y empezará avanzar con pasos torpes e apresurados, atrás de él.

Un bufido salió de su boca al observar la limusina que habían mandado como transporte para mi.

 _Lo clásico_.

—Esta bien que seas multimillonaria Amu —susurro antes de que el chófer se bajara y abriera la puerta. —pero no crees que deberían ser más discretos con este tema.

—¿Porqué debería? —me queje mientras me adentraba al vehículo y esperaba a que Jack se subiera. Aunque se tardó un poco más de lo esperado al darle las gracias y sonreírle de manera amistosa al anciano. —Si lo tengo es mejor usarlo que ocultarlo. Yo no soy de la misma clase social que tu o de la de ese pobre sirviente que tenemos como chófer, que no se te olvide.

—Me desesperas Amu. —gruñó antes de recargarse en la venta y cerrar sus ojos.

 _Pero que mosca le habrá picado ahora_.

El resto del camino fue completamente en silencio aunque yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas iniciar una conversación, pero no contaba con que el me estuviera ignorando durante todo el momento.

Al llegar al gran portón para ingresar a mi hogar Jackson abrió los ojos, pero decidió esquivar mi mirada hasta cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa.

—Esta bien, ¡ya me tiene harta tu actitud! —escupi mientras veía como el bajaba su mano del timbre que había tocado con anterioridad. —¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas puesto de mal humor, princesa! —ironize, sabiendo que mi comentario solamente lo había hecho enfadar más. —¡Así que tranquilizate de una vez por todas, idiota!

Pegue un brinco en mi lugar al escuchar el rechinar de la puerta. Antes de observar como Jack negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza y se giraba para empezar a caminar lejos de aquí.

—Adiós, Amu. —la forma tan seca en la que su voz salió hizo que me estremeciera. —Nos vemos.

—¡Oye! —le llame intentando ir tras el pero me vi impedida a poder hacerlo al sentir como habían agarrado mi hombro. —¡Regresa aquí, idiota! ¡no hemos acabado de hablar! ¡suelteme!

—Amu. —deje de forcejear al sentir una leve presión en mi hombro. —Comportate. No querrás ser la burla de la servidumbre, ¿verdad? —bufé al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos y afirmaba con la cabeza. —Bien, porque tenemos visita. Así que sube a tu habitación y arreglate, eso incluye cambiar tu ropa.

 _¿Mi ropa?_

—¿Y que tiene de malo como me encuentro ahora? —me gire, viendo sus ojos cafes al igual que su cabello.

—¿Enserio gusta saberlo? —asentí. —Bueno, empezaré con la blusa que muestra todo su estómago y hombros, luego seguiré con ese jersey demasiado ajustado y terminaré con el exceso de maquillaje que se encuentra en su cara, sin mencionar lo espantoso que se observa esa cabellera rojiza. —tomo entre sus dedos un mechón rizado mío y empezó a girarlo entre estos. —¿Y se puede saber de donde consigue todo esto?, porque en ninguna parte de esta casa alguien usa eso. Menos aquellos tacones rojos de gran altura, que está usando.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

 _Una amiga me las prestaba junto con el maquillaje._

Suspiró antes de darme un empujón para entrar a la casa y guiarme hasta las escaleras, evitando a toda costa que me acercara a la sala. Haciendo que me preguntara quien será aquella visita que parece tan importante para Layad.

* * *

—Bien, —murmullo mientras dejaba un vestido sobre la cama y se giraba a verme. —te quiero ver abajo en menos de cinco minutos y no con la ropa e aspecto que tienes ahora. ¿Me has oído, Amu?

Asentí con la cabeza repetidas veces antes de verlo marcharse por la puerta.

—Estúpido. —gruñi con fuerza, deseando que me hubiera oído.

No era secreto para nadie que lo odiaba, que lo aborrecía y que deseaba con fuerza que el desapareciera para siempre del universo. Siempre me decía que debía hacer, que era adecuado decir y siempre me reñía por cualquier pequeñez, un ejemplo claro de eso es cuando me regañaba por llegar tarde y pasada de copas, o como hoy que me había regañado por mi vestimenta.

 _Idiota_.

Tome el largo vestido estilo princesa entre mis manos para elevarlo a lo alto antes de arrojarlo al suelo y pisotearlo un par de veces con fuerza.

—Señorita, es momento de ponerle el vestido. —un chillido salió de mi boca al ver a una sirvienta adentro de mi habitación. —El señor Layad me ha mandado para que la ayude.

—Eso ya lo se. —la interrumpí mientras fruncía el ceño con fuerza. —Pero que acaso no te ensañaron a tocar antes de entrar, inepta.

—He tocado un par de veces la puerta pero al parecer no me ha oído.

—¿Y por eso decidiste tomar la decisión de invadir mi espacio personal sin mi permiso? —agarre el vestido con la clara intención de lanzárselo. —Ahora, ¡fuera de mi habitación que no ocupó ayuda!

Le tire el vestido encima para después cerrar la puerta ignorando lo que decía.

 _Inepta_.

—Bien, a retocar esto. —me miré en el espejo mientras llevaba mis dedos a mis labios y esparcía mas el labial rojo por este. —Luego le pediré a la estúpida esa que tengo como amiga que me preste mas ropa suya y su maquillaje. Porque el idiota de Layad no estará dispuesto a comprarme algo de eso. —enrede mas mi cabello y subí mas mi blusa. —Perfecta como siempre.

Besé mi reflejo antes de salir de mi cuarto y dirigirme hacia las largas escaleras en forma de caracol.

Sonreí.

 _Andando_.

* * *

A penas termine de pisar el último escalón me topé con la mirada endurecida de Layad, el cual se acercaba de manera rápida hacia mí.

—Hola. —salude mientras pasaba una mano por mi cara. —¿No crees que hace frío?

—¿Qué haces vestida así todavía? —me señalo. —No te dije que te cambiaras porque había visita. —temblé ligeramente. Maldición, realmente hace frío. —¿Tienes frío? —asentí repetidas veces mientras intentaba abrazarme por completó. —¿Enserio?, porque yo creó que hace mucho calor.

Empecé a abanicarme con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba abrazarme.

Sentía mi cuerpo arder por dentro mientras que sentía estar parada en el aire frío de la calle.

—Maldición. —gruñi, sintiendo mi garganta raposa en cuánto acabé de decir eso.

Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor al mismo tiempo que mi vista se volvía borrosa y me sentía desfallecer con la temperatura por la que estaba pasando mi cuerpo.

— _Layad, alto._

Fue lo último que escuché antes de caer al suelo y golpear mi cabeza contra este, para después dar paso a la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

 _»"V.M.P"«_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _1841 palabras escritas en primera persona! Yay! :)_

 _¿Qué les pareció el cap?_

 _La verdad es que intento con todas mis fuerzas poder a hacer a Amu caprichosa, irracional y testadura. Para eso es una misión imposible ya que algunos de sus primeros pensamientos y algunas sus frases burlonas son mías._

 _Mis amigas me han recomendado que la haga igual a las populares de las películas. Y eso he hecho en gran parte, casi me arrancó las uñas al no quedar por complejo conformé, pero ya llevaba tiempo editando el mismo cap y me dije "Debo subirlo y ver que pasa" y aquí me ven :)_

 _¿Un review a esta pobre mundana?_


	2. Chapter 02

.

.

.

 _»" V.M.P "«_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 02**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me vi obligada a abrir los ojos al sentir como un dolor agudo se hacía presenté en mi cabeza, provocando que soltara un grito mientras intentaba pararme de donde sea que me encontrará. Aunque era imposible hacerlo pues alguien me retenía con fuerza y me obligaba a seguir acostada.

—¡Respira y trata de relajarte! —la presión en mis hombros se hizo mas fuerte. —¡Hazme caso! —estiré mis brazos hacia al aire buscando algo que aruñar. Todo estaba completamente oscuro ante mis ojos y el dolor agudo que sentía en mi cabeza me hacía no pensar con claridad. —¡Layad trae el agua rápido!

Chille con fuerza al mismo tiempo que clavaba mis uñas sobre algo blando y frío, en un intento de buscar una forma de transmitir mi dolor a quien sea que se empeñaba a mantenerme acostada.

Un par de gotas cayeron sobre mi rostro, al tiempo que la persona soltaba un par de gruñidos y maldiciones por lo bajo, aflojando su agarré sobre mi.

«Golpealo. Ahora»

Sin meditarlo demasiado eleve mis brazos hacia arriba, tanteando un par de veces en el vacío hasta tocar algo parecido a una cara y pasar mis uñas varias veces sobre esta antes de elevar mi cuerpo hacia arriba y golpear mi frente contra la suya con fuerza.

 _Mala_ _idea._

Lo único que había ganado es que el dolor de mi cabeza aumentará todavía más y que a los pocos segundos volviera a hacer prisionera de una fuerza sin igual, la cual se encontraba demasiado cerca de el cuello.

—He traído el agua.

—¿Y bien? —el tono de su voz se endureció junto con su agarre. —¿Qué esperas?

«Escapa»

Forceje con ganas mientras seguía gritando. No sabía lo que pasaba o el porque me encontraba en esta situación, lo único de lo que estaba consiente es que no pararía de gritar o de intentar escapar, hasta a verlo logrado.

Quede inmóvil al sentir como algo frío impactaba con fuerza contra mi cuerpo. Haciendo que cualquier movimiento y gritos de mi parte se vieran completamente nulos.

—Perfecto. —suspiró, al tiempo que recuperaba de manera lenta mi visibilidad. —Ahora, respira y relaja tus músculos. —en cuanto acabó de decir eso me vi haciendo lo que el me había ordenado, mientras me recostaba en lo que parecía ser una cama. —Así se hace, buena chica.

—¿A quien llamas buena chica? —gruñi, sintiendo como las palabras raspaban cada lugar de mi garganta. —Espero que no te refieras a mi. Porqué no soy ninguna mascota.

—Eso crees. —carcajeó, liberándome. —Layad, me voy. Y esperó que esta vez no hagas nada que llegue a afectar tu trabajo, ¿Quedá claro?

—Si, señor.

Observe -de manera borrosa-, la espalda ancha y cabello corto de un hombre que se alegaba a paso lento de donde yo ya hacia acostada.

—Deberías dormir, Amu. —dijo a quien identifique como Layad. —Mañana será otro día y ocupas descansar.

Asentí con agotamiento, otorgándole la razón.

* * *

No habían pasado más que unos cuantos minutos desde que Layad se había retirado, dejándome sola. Antes de qué mi estómago empezará a gruñir, por la repentina hambre que me atacaba.

—Maldición. —lleve una mano a mi frente y otra a mi estómago. —Tengo demasiada hambre. —cerré los ojos con fuerza, tanteando en todos lados en busca de mi móvil. Estaba apuntó de darme por vencida y empezar a gritar para que me trajeran algo que comer, pero al momento descarte esa idea. No podía darme el lujo de que los sirvientes me vieran en la -aparente- mala condición en la que me hallaba en estos momentos. —Genial, ahora tendré que ir a buscar yo mi alimento. Simplemente genial, y eso sin contar que no hayo el celular.

Elevé mi cuerpo con fuerza afuera de la cama, sintiendo como mis fuerzas desparecían justo en el momento que hacia eso. Cayendo de golpe al suelo, con la cara estampada contra este.

 _Sensacional._

Lo volví a intentar, poniendo esta vez mis manos como apoyó, al igual que mis rodillas, impulsándome con ambas hacia arriba a su debido tiempo.

—Bien. — _farfulle._ Para a los segundos estampar mis manos contra la pared, buscando por las penumbras un interruptor para la luz. —¿Es enserio? ¡Como no puede haber un maldito interruptor aquí!

«Aplaude»

Junté mis manos con fuerza, para acto seguido brincar en mi lugar, sorprendida. Al apreciar como el cuarto se iluminaba por completo, en cuanto había chocado mis palmas.

El reconocimiento no tardó de llegar a mi, en cuanto aprecié el lugar por completo; Me encontraba en mi habitación.

 _¿Cómo_ _había_ _llegado_ _aquí?_

Arrugue el rostro. Obligando a mi cerebro a trabajar, con la clara intención de averiguar que había pasado. Pero lo ultimo que se me venía a la mente era que me encontraba en la casa de Jack viendo una película -la cual esta de más decir que era realmente aburrida-, antes de que todo se tornara borroso y confuso en mis recuerdos, y que un horrible dolor de cabeza se hiciera presenté en mi por el claro esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para recordar lo sucedido. Algo que al parecer sería completamente imposible de lograr ahora.

Dirigí mi vista hacia atrás de mí, posicionándola sobre la cama estilo princesa de cobertor rosa fosforescente que se encontraba arrugada, pidiendo que la tomara y me cubriera con ella. Pero tan rápido como visualice mi celular en el centro de esta, denegué de manera inmediata el impulsó de querer tomar la sábana y ponerla sobre mí.

Aunque claramente me arrepentí de esa decisión después de haber salido de la habitación y sentir el aire frío estampar con fuerza contra mi.

—Maldición. — _gruñi_ , mientras me intentaba abrazar a mi misma, en busca de calor. —¿Porqué jamás soy razonable? —pateé el suelo exasperada, sorprendiéndome al sentir algo realmente suave en el suelo -que claramente no era la alfombra que decoraba todo el piso de las habitaciones y las escaleras-. Baje mi vista hasta el piso, observando el glamuroso vestido azul, que le había lanzado con _anteoridad_ a aquella _inpeta_. —¿No hay nada mejor que esto, cierto? —pregunte a la nada, mientras me doblaba lo suficiente para agarrarlo y colocarlo alrededor de mis brazos. No me encontraba tan desesperada por algo de calor como para ponérmelo.

* * *

Una vez que terminé de bajar las escaleras, me fui directo a la cocina. Eso sin mencionar que tuve que recorrer todo el primer piso para hallarla.

—Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, Layad. —me escondí de manera inmediata en el pequeño hueco que había entre el horno y la pared, sin saber muy bien el porque hacía eso. —Tu deber es cuidarla, no castigarla. ¿Entiendes?

—Si. —observe a duras penas, como Layad parecía temblar levemente. —Realmente siento haber ocasionado eso, no era mi intención hacerlo. Me encuentro fatal por como ella reaccionó ante ello.

—Pero tu sabes que esa mimada debe ser castigada. —interrumpió la misma voz que habló desde un principió, acercándose mas a él. Dejándome ver que era una mujer, aunque su espalda es realmente ancha y parece tener un millón de músculos. —Su tío jamás la ha castigado, y a ti hasta el momento solamente te han llamado la atención. ¿O acaso me equivocó?

—¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? —Layad retrocedió un poco.

—A nada, —una risa ronca salió de su boca. —Solamente digo que esa criatura merece un buen castigó. Y no, no habló de un castigo de clima, esos son demasiados humanos. —negué ligeramente con la cabeza, algo estaba mal en toda esa conversación tan extraña. —Yo habló que debería recibir un castigo como los que reciben nuestra gente, a su edad. Ya sabes, eso que te dan por no obedecer lo que te han dicho.

—No. —mencionó Layad con voz aguda, al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su cabellera y la desordenaba un poco. —Amu todavía es una niña, si comparamos la edad de nuestra gente con la de ella, y a todo su espécimen. Sabes que son demasiados distintos, en comparación de nosotros.

 _¿Qué_ _tenía_ _que_ _ver_ _yo_ _en_ _toda_ _esa_ _conversación? ¿Y de_ _que hablaban exactamente?_

—No querido, no ahí quedar tratos especiales. —temblé ligeramente al sentir una brisa de aire. —Todo nosotros sabemos que la gran y tan nombrada "Tsukiyomi" Amu —hizo unas comillas en mi apellido. —En realidad es parte de la nobleza casona "Souma" ya extintos.

—Sabes que serás maldecida por nombrar a las noblezas casonas prohibidas.

Una carcajada seca salió de ella. —; ¡Me importa muy poco eso! Lo que realmente me importa es que esa abominación lleve como parte de su nombre la clasificación "Tsukiyomi". ¡Sabes como reaccionaria nuestra especie si llegarán a conocer que ese error llevará como apellidó esa clasificación!

—Aquí es solamente un apellido.

—¡Pero que para nosotros ese " apellidó " en realidad es una clasificación, a la que pertenece nuestra gran reina y otros de sus mas fieles servidores! —mordí mi lengua con fuerza, con la intención que ningún sonido saliera de mi boca. Al ver como golpeaba con fuerza el estante de los vasos y provocaba que todos se rompieran de manera estrepitosa. —... Pero eso no es de lo que vine a hablar contigo, _werterine._ Si no del grave error que cometió ella el día de hoy, hace unos minutos. —llevé una mano a mi cabeza al sentir un pequeño dolor agudo en esta, que desapareció a los segundos. —No me preguntes de que hablo Layad. Que tu y yo bien sabemos que ella aruño el rostro de nuestro señor. ¡Y eso sin contar que hizo que su hermosa cara sangrara!

—¿Qué quieres? —la voz de Layad tembló levemente, haciendo que mi corazón se estrujara.

 _Por_ _algún_ _motivó_ _todo_ _esto_ _me_ _da_ _un_ _mal_ _presentimiento._

 _—_ Venganza. —su voz salió tan masculina para ser una mujer. _—Una buena_ _venganza._ —dio un paso hacia adelante mientras estiraba su musculosa mano hacia Layad. —Pero como se que no me permitirán tocar a la " _princesita"_ —el sarcasmo fue mas que claro cuando dijo lo último, mientras tomaba la cara de Layad. —decidí que su guardián debería hacerse responsable de los actos de su protegida. Ya sabes, eso es algo justo para todos.

Observé con esfuerzo como cerraba los ojos y asentía con la cabeza.

—Esta bien, Madam.

«Cierra los ojos»

Ignoré por completo la voz de mi cabeza al ver como ella tomaba un cuchillo con su mano libre.

 _¿Qué_ _pensaba_ _hacer?_

—Sabes que odio que me llames por mi nombre. —gruño antes de darle un golpe y blandir el cuchillo hacia arriba. —Pero bueno, esta vez te lo voy a dejar pasar. Ya que recibirás el castigo de esa horrible Amu.

 _¿Yo qué tenía que_ _ver_ _en_ _su_ _conversación?_

 _«_ Mucho»

Mire como " _Madam"_ encajaba con fuerza el cuchillo en el hombro de Layad. Provocando que un horrible grito de horror saliera de mi garganta.

Me negaba a que esa persona le hiciera eso a él.

—Parece que tenemos espectadores, _werterin_ e. —observe con espanto como volvía a elevar el arma y lo encajaba en el mismo lugar, haciendo que Layad soltará un gruñido mientras la sangre salía sin parar de la herida. —Ahí quedarles un buen espectáculo. ¿No crees?

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y mordí la punta de mi lengua, con la intención de ya no ver nada e impedir que un solo ruido saliera de mí, ya que al parecer si lo hacia, ella volvería a acuchillarlo. Aunque estaba consciente de que ella no pararía de hacerlo, mucho menos si tenía en cuenta de que alguien estaba aquí aparte de ambos.

Me deslice por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, sintiendo el horrible ardor que me lleve a la espalda por hacerlo. Y acerqué mis rodillas hacia mí, al caer en la cuenta que mis pies se asomaban por el hueco.

—Esperemos que con esto, aquella horrible y estúpida criatura. La fenómeno llamada Amu, empiece a dejar de causar problemas a todos. —dijo antes de encajar el arma consecutivas veces.

—Amu, mi niña Amu. La señorita Amu, no es ningún fenómeno, solamente nació algo distinta a los demás. —mis ojos se humedecieron al escuchar la voz lastimosa de Layad defenderme. —A veces se comporta de manera rebelde y dice odiarme, pero eso solamente es una etapa. Ya que yo se que ella es realmente buena y dulce, solamente esta algo confundida por las personas que la rodean.

—¿Enserio? —me estremecí al escuchar la risa sínica de esta. —¡Ella es un fenómeno, no por nada sus padres no están con ella! ¡Y tu la defiendes cuando no vales nada! —mordí con mas fuerza mi lengua y deseé poder cerrar mis ojos para no ver como lo acuchillaba nuevamente.

—¡Ella es mi niña y no tiene derecho de hablar así de ella. No la de la señorita! —las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos, al observar el mal estado en el que se hallaba al único que le he importado.

 _«Cierra tus ojos y tapa tus oídos. No hagas ningún ruido, y no salgas hasta que amanezca, niña mía.»_

Una voz diferente resonó en mi cabeza, haciéndome pensar que era de quién se encontraba defendiéndome. Pero enseguida descarte esa idea e hice lo que me había pedido.

No podía ver con claridad por la cantidad de lágrimas que salían de mis ojos mientras intentaba inútilmente retener los balbuceos que salían de mi boca. A pesar de que mis oídos se hallaban cubiertos por mis manos, aun así oía con claridad los horribles gritos que él soltaba.

Me hice bolita, pegando mi espalada a la pared.

 _Todo esto era mi culpa._

.

.

.

 _»"V.M.P"«_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **¡2252 palabras escritas en primera persona!**

 **¡He roto mi récord personal! ¡OMG!**

 _¿Algun review para el segundo capitulo? :3 ¿Como les parece que va?_

 _¡Lo siento si la narración es mala, Gomenasai! *Hace reverencias de manera repetitiva* Es mi segunda historia en primera persona, por lo cual creo que es realmente mala toda la narración... Peroooo, ¡les prometo ir mejorando!_

 _¡Espero seguir contando con ustedes! ❤_


End file.
